hiatudexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:POKEZUKOFIRE
Hi, welcome to Hiatu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:POKEZUKOFIRE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kitsukitty (Talk) 19:34, 6 July 2009 Please talk normal yrneh talk normal. only talk backwards when we use our real names. anyway you are supposed to make SEPERATE pages for your Fake'mon. Glad you finnaly joined.and whats wrong with LizzPak it's awesome?? thginKekoP tuo. Dofious? Hawkron? Ashnion? what the heck? yrneh sometimes i just don' know ... thginKekoP tuo. Hello there. I did not make Project Jaguar. I only made Project Hiatu and some other pages that include qualifying fakemon such as Boatt. Please, make sure you message the correct owner of those pages. Galliman123 is the creator of Project Jaguar. Kitsukitty 23:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Please don't!! Please do not ask anything related to your fakemon being included in the game. I cannot answer because I know many of the people here are young (and I'm 13) and I don't want to go hard on you. But... Hehe, you guys are so dedicated to making fakemon that I'd feel bad to not let at least one of your fakemon have a spot in the game. I'm glad you love making them. Please keep trying because you and your friend have made so many pages together. Last time I checked it was about 42 pages I believe, and now there are 54! You two are easily the top contirbutors, but try to go easy one me, don't leave your caps on. Haha! It's best when they're aren't over 10 pages with all caps! Thank you for spending your time to do this. Please tell you friends so tht they may have a chance too. And, please leave a signature so I can respond faster. (It says it below where you type, "Sign your username:" Click the little ~~ beside it. Thanks! Kitsukitty 17:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Bucame deleted By the way, I have deleted the page you asked me to delete. And please do not type in all caps for your pages. It strains my eyes. *_* :Kitsukitty 18:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) 150 Fakemon is the maximum, but we can take 100. Kitsukitty 14:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Don't come to me to talk about your personal problems. The sprites may not upload sometimes because of the file size. Make sure you crop an image so that there is no extra space you don't need. Kitsukitty 14:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) overboard yrneh you have gone overboard. you left 10 new 1 scentance messages on Kitsukitty's page. And just like normal you ask too many questions. sorry. any way you never would have found out about this if i hadn't. this or bulbapedia. it sounds like your taking all the credit. anyway you might be able to come over soon. i'll keep you updated.And the video was hilarious!! -PokeKnight Please.. please please... Do not talk about your personal travels or events, here, or anywhere on the internet. It's not safe and I'm not concerned about it unless something very serious happened. I'm not your private friend. remember that. The game is totally free. It would be illegal to make you pay for it anyway, because it breaks Nintendo/Creatures/Gamefreak's copyright... so that means I can't sell it. And I wouldn't, anyway. Please SIGN YOUR POSTS so I can get to you easily. --Kitsukitty 00:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ... Don't yell, please. It's a little annoying. And I noticed that. I can give him a notice but it's YOUR responsibility to claim the page before someone else. Kitsukitty 15:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I fixed the Sperpebot page for you. You can go edit it now, and I've added the link to your profile. --Kitsukitty 16:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry POKEZUKOFIRE I just found this on accident and edited it.Once again, I'm sorry. --?man By the way you sould try the RPG TPPC. Its fun. --?man DON'T YELL!!!! All your page on Serpebot said was the name Serpebot! No offense, but my page was alot more in detail than yours. --?man ... Why are you coming to me for answers? I didn't create the wikia database. You cannot change you username. I don't think you can unless an admin does... so yeah. Go ask the creators Kitsukitty 16:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC). Recount Just now I went back and did a recount. I counted backwards from 104, only on the logs that started with ("Created with:.." '' N 14:41 Jetream‎ (diff; hist) . . (+694) . . Killcatm (Talk | contribs | block) (Created page with 'Pokedex Entry: Jetream, the Vortex Pokemon. If enough water is swirled into the streams on their flippers, they can become enormous, and a potential danger, as they don't know th...') N 14:40 Elird‎ (diff; hist) . . (+251) . . PokeKnight (Talk | contribs | block) (Created page with ' Elird: electric bird pokemon Elird is destructive to it's self and it's sibilings especially Wird. Type Electric/flying Moveset 60 thunder 69 swift ...')'' That means PokeKnight got number 100, and Killcatm actually got 101. So, I was wrong on him winning both. So Pokeknight and Killcatm win. Thank you for telling me about this.. I had it wrong and I didn't check well! As a token of apreciation, I will allow you to also be a trainer in the game! I didn't want you to feel down as thinking you won. You'll have to choose something either than your username, though. (So, PokeKnight will be a trainer named Kazzi). Thank you! ♥ Kitsukitty 19:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Changing the subject is not the way to go! Bojangles... never heard of it. Kitsukitty 18:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ehehe... Zuko, I should be angry at you. You've been annoying me on PokéCOmmunity ever since, and now your stalking my messages and talking to Kazzi about it? Be careful. You shouldn't be stalking people. >_< Kitsukitty 15:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know either. Your still annoying me, y'know. 0_0" Nope. I haven't gotten that error. I guess you should email Wikia about it. And no, I don't know their email address. <_< *_* Kitsukitty 17:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) no, you are not banned. Kitsukitty 01:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC)